Common and simple fanfictions
by cheryl1014
Summary: :)


Chapter 1

"Harry! Harry Potter!" a short boy rushed towards Harry and almost ran him down. Harry quickly held his arms and recognized him, Barret Harrison, one of his classmates in the Charms Class.

"Professor Dumbledore, uh, asked me to tell you," Barret was out of breath and paused for a rest. Harry felt a little impatient but he chose to wait. "He said he would wait to see you in his office during the noon break time, and the password is," he paused again, "Mint humbug!" Barret cried out and made all the students walking on the hallway stare at him.

"I got it, thank you Barret." Harry said delightedly and couldn't wait for the noon break. He couldn't listen to or get any information about the mandrake in the next Herbology Class, which made Professor Sprout glared at him with disapproval again and again.

When he finally endured to the end of the class, he packed his book rapidly and rushed out like an arrow out of the spring, ignoring the asking from Hermione. "Where is he going?" Hermione asked Ron, who was putting the quill in his bag using the speed of snails.

"I have no idea," Ron rubbed his chin, "Maybe Professor Dumbledore has some special missions for him." He shrugged, "Who knows that? I am so hungry now and I can eat a whole ox." Ron pushed Hermione out of the classroom.

Harry climbed the stairs to the eighth floor and ran towards to the gargoyle. "Mint humbug!" He said in a loud voice, and the gargoyle skipped away. Harry went up through the stairs appeared behind the walls.

There was nothing changed in Albus Dumbledore's office. The frames of the principles' pictures still hanged on the wall, and fortunately Phineas Nigellus wasn't there. Strange and fancy books and crystal balls stacked on the table casually. The old professor sat behind the table and was writing something on a parchment. When Harry came in, he glanced up and looked at Harry's face through the glasses.

"I thought you would finish your meal first," Dumbledore said in a deep voice. "Maybe I have sent you the message in a wrong time."

"No, professor," Harry scratched his head, "I just couldn't wait till the noon break."

"Come closer, boy." Dumbledore stood up. Harry slowly walked in and found Dumbledore's sea-blue robe was filled with little stars that kept blinking their eyes. His long silver beard flapped down like a waterfall flowed through the mountains. "Do you want some sherbert lemons?" He took a little box off the bookshelf and gave it to Harry.

"No thanks, professor," Harry waved his hands and knifed the eyebrows, "er, can I know the reason why you were calling me?"

"Sure," he jogged trot to the Pensieve, and his robe swept the floor softly, "Come here, Harry."

"We are going to see a memory?" Harry suddenly enlightened. Dumbledore nodded and had a smile on his face.

"Yes, it is a piece of memory. But it's a unique and unusual one." Dumbledore took out a small bottle from his robe and used his wand guiding the silver and soft threadlike piece of memory into the Pensieve.

"So, whose memory it's from? Tom Riddle?" Harry was unhappy about the ungratified curiosity. However, what Dumbledore answered him was just a mysterious smile. His eyes looked bright and sagacious. Dumbledore held out one hand and pointed at the Pensieve. Harry had no choice, putting his head into the Pensieve and entered the memory. He can see a room slowly emerged from the white fog.

"Dear Padfoot," a young woman was sitting at the table and writing a letter. She read out every word in a whisper when writing them down on the letter, "James was lazy writing letters again, so it's lily here."

Harry didn't know what facial expression he should put on his face. He even couldn't say anything about this scene and about what he felt. After a while he cleaned his throat several times and looked at Dumbledore blankly. But Dumbledore was just nodded again and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, supporting his trembling body.

"As you know, we moved to the Godric's Hollow. It is a really nice place, cool weather and less people. I think we will get used of the life staying here very soon…" Lily Potter blinked her lake-green eyes, seemed considering about the rest of the letter. Her bare feet casually step on the soft woolen carpet. Harry walked closer to her soundlessly and looked like he was afraid of bothering her. Staring at her smooth dark red hair, Harry grinned. "…James and I talked about this and we decided you to be the godfather of our first child in the future. What do you think about this idea? Write me back if it's available. Love, Lily." She finished writing and folded the letter then stood up to find an owl to send it.

"The memory didn't finish yet." Dumbledore said to Harry, "There is another scene." Harry nodded his head and still be in the emotion of surprise and shock.

The room curled and another setting spread out. It was the same room but the baby staffs filled with the sofa and floor. Harry noticed all the sharp corners of the furniture had been covered with suede.

James Potter was sitting at the dining table. Harry could easily recognize him by his unruly black hair-just like his. Sirius Black, who looked handsome and young, was holding a little baby unskillfully in his arms, and seemed to be anxious and nervous. Remus Lupin and Lily Potter were laughing out about his funny posture.

Harry was moved by this scene. It was like a warm family. There are husband, wife, child and friends. He became a little jealous of baby Harry held in Sirius's arms._ I would like to have a life just like his. _He thought with desire, but he knew he really had it years ago. That made his mind full of happiness.

He didn't know how Dumbledore got the memory, but he really felt thankful for letting him see these scenes. Now he knew he wasn't lonely at all. He got the love from many people. Even if his parents were dead, he could still felt the warm love from his heart. He wouldn't be sorrowful anymore because nobody was really dead. They would all live in the minds of alive people. Their spirit would never fade away. Thought about that, Harry left the Pensieve with a relieved emotion. A relaxed smile appeared on his face and now he really felt better.

Fanfiction Chapter 2

It was Christmas Eve again. Harry Potter opened his eyes and found himself sitting at the table in the dining room of Weasley family's house. His friend, Ron Weasley was sitting just next to him. His glasses had fogged up because the warm indoor temperature. Harry put them on after wiping down and finally saw the situation clearly.

The long table was placed in the middle of the room. Christmas ornaments decorated the walls around the room like holly wreaths, bells and some mistletoe. There was a big pine set just beside the table and the decorations were hanged out of order, and the star on the top was tilted as well. Harry could imagine how impatient the setter was when doing this job. He smiled stealthily and looked back to people who have already been at the table.

Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley were on the opposite side. Fleur was combing her slippery and silver hair through her fingers. Beside her Bill was telling her interesting stories when working in the Gringotts bank. Bill's face was smooth and undamaged. _Undamaged_. Harry paused, wondering why he emphasized that. Having no time to think about it, suddenly he was interrupted by the noise from the right hand side.

"Hey Percy, are you sure that you don't need our help to avoid the enslaving from Corrnelius Fudge?" Fred Weasley put his arm on his brother, Percy Weasley's shoulder. His twin brother, George Weasley chortled and took out something out of his pocket.

"Nosebleed nougats or puking pastilles?" George said with a grin. Harry saw Percy turned red with anger as expected. He could not tell why when he saw the twins' faces and smiles he got a strong feeling of a pleasant surprise in his deep mind. Warm and satisfied.

"Ron, you got pumpkin juice on your upper lip," said Mrs. Weasley. She was busy preparing the dishes and the presents under the Christmas tree, trotting through the house back and forth like a busy bee, "Accio gifts!"

"I hope we can get something else rather than strange sweaters." Ron muttered and wiped his mouth forcibly, "Maybe I'll get a brand new Firebolt and everybody would be jealous at me in the Quidditch fields." Ron looked complacent saying this. Harry tried his best to control himself not to laugh out and that made him colored his face. "Hey buddy, are you OK? It seems like you are suffering constipation." Ron said worriedly looking at Harry's face. Harry waved and started thinking of excuses when suddenly a euphonic voice interrupted him.

"Good night, Harry and Ron." Hermione Granger walked into the dining room with a big smile on her face. Her brown hair disheveled as before. She said hello to the rest of the Weasleys and made her seat beside Ron, "How's everything?"

"Hi, Hermione," Harry sighed of relief and greeted Hermione in a delighted tone unconsciously; "We were just talking about the Quidditch games." He pretended not receiving the warning kick on his feet from Ron.

"Oh, sounds fun," Hermione looked paying no interest about Quidditch games, "And where's Ginny? I think I don't see her in the dining room. Is she still in her bedroom?" she asked, looking around.

"Ginny is in the kitchen. Mom called her for help," Ron answered and seemed to be happy with the skip of the topics. "I saw her straight face entering the kitchen." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and curled her lips.

"It's the dinner time, and all we have to do is waiting for some other friends." Molly Weasley said loudly while she was controlling a large plate of treacle tarts flying towards the table. Aurthor Weasley cleaned his throat and folded the _Daily Prophet_. Harry saw Albus Dumbledore keeping waving his hands and smiling to him on the newspaper. He felt like basking on a tropical beach, the warmth flowed towards his mind.

The gate of the house slowly creaked open, someone was coming. Harry pricked up his ears, trying to recognize the footsteps.

"Hi Aurthor, it's so kind of you inviting us for this dinner." Remus Lupin walked into the room travel-stained. He was still gray-haired and in a rugged suit. However he looked peart and refreshing. After Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks came in. Seeing her heart-shaped face and pink hair Harry felt really genial sincerely. _They look like living a pretty good time now._ Harry thought satisfied.

However the footsteps didn't stop. Someone was walking behind Tonks. Harry couldn't help hold his breath. His heart was beating fast strongly like drums. What happened? He couldn't tell. The time seemed to stand still when he finally see the person appeared. _Sirius Black. _He read the name soundlessly with a long sigh out. After surprise, excitement and ecstasy filled Harry's mind. He stood up and stared at his godfather. Sirius looked no difference from they met last time. His disheveled hair around the face and the blue deep eyes just like before.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time right, Harry?" Sirius came towards Harry and pushed his shoulders to make him sit back on the chair. "Why you stood up? Are you anxious seeing me?" Harry felt a little bemused looking at Sirius's smile.

"Yes, er, nope," he was almost incoherent, "I mean, really a long time right? I was just a little too excited." Harry stammered. "Where you have gone?"

"Actually I was just wandering the world, escaping the chasing from the dementors." Sirius made his seat right at Harry's left side, "Oh, I also went to Romania and stayed there with Charlie Weasley and the dragons for some time." he said and nodded to Mr. Weasley, "He reminded me to say hello to all of you."

Harry grinned hearing these words. He wanted to ask more about the living condition Sirius had right now or ask him to tell more about his traveling experience. But in a moment he thought those things didn't matter anymore. Sirius was here, healthy and refreshing as his family member. He was still not alone, and that was the most important thing.

It was a warm and happy Christmas Eve. All the people Harry loved gathered together, sharing pumpkin juice and toasted chicken, and delightedly chatting with each other. He would not need to care anything about the enemy he had to face and fight against and he would not feel sorrowful about someone's death. He would not need to care about his scar because it would never hurt. All he needed to do was enjoying the delicious meal and the comfortable atmosphere staying with friends and family. He could see everybody's smile on their faces and feel their satisfied emotions through words and actions. _I am happy,_ Harry thought, _at least now I am happy from head to toe._ He tried to control his tears, _when I awake I will still remember the feeling now I have and memorize it forever. _Even the love ones died, they would still be possible to warm his heart. _Good night, Dad, Mom, Sirius, Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Wish you all rest in peace._ Harry closed his eyes with a contented smile.


End file.
